Darshana
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: One-Shot Tome 37 : Quand Hidan comprend que le mauvais dieu n'est jamais le pire.


_OS sur Hidan et sa religion. Il se peut que cette OS soit mise en recueil, une prochaine fois. C'est un petit texte que je désire de mettre sur FF, en attendant la fin du chapitre des Enfants de la Raison, de Death Note, que j'espère terminer dans quelques semaines._

_Bonne lecture.  
_

_Note: Darshana veut dire "vision" en sankrit.  
_

_**Darshana **_

Le dieu avait toujours eu raison. Le mauvais dieu n'était jamais le pire. Jamais. Hidan avait beau se répéter inlassablement cette phrase, il existait toujours ce doute affreux, cette suspicion du croyant.

_Je ne blâme que ceux qui ne regardent pas les cadavres… Celui qui n'ose goûter le sang de l'impur ne mérite pas ma main sur son épaule…_

« Ô grand Jashin, j'ai toujours suivi vos paroles, j'ai toujours cru en vous. Depuis ce jour où je vous ai vu, de mes yeux, vu, je crois en vous. Vous êtes celui qui a bouleversé ma vie. Vous m'avez tout pris et je vous en suis reconnaissant… »

Hidan savait que ce jour-là, il était devenu un autre homme. Il était devenu un fidèle de Jashin le jour où il était mort. Une renaissance, un privilège divin. Tu te tueras dix fois pour faire mourir l'autre, disaient les écris sacrés. Tu plongeras la lame dans ta chair et ta souffrance symbolisera le chaos. Tu mourras en tuant l'infidèle.

Hidan avait regardé le cadavre et Jashin l'avait aimé. Jashin avait goûté au sang de l'impur et Jashin avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Cette chaleur douloureuse, comme un couteau transperçant la chair, Hidan y avait consacré son existence. Qui pouvait renier une telle force, une telle présence en ce monde ? Jashin était celui qui définissait le chaos et la destruction. Que tout disparaisse pour ne laisser que la beauté du vide, la mort dans sa forme la plus pure. Qui… Qui pouvait se détourner d'une telle splendeur ?

Hidan avait su aussitôt qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce ninja de Konoha. Ce garçon aux yeux mi-clos par la paresse, mais où perçait une ombre de froide sagacité. Contrôlant ce qu'on ne voyait pas, croyant en une chose qu'Hidan n'avait jamais vraiment vue. Il se rappela l'odeur de sa cigarette, la fumée âcre s'élevant dans la forêt et surtout ce geste, un simple geste de la main tandis que le garçon envoyait son mégot sur les fils de son plan sans failles. L'explosion ensuite, assourdissante, annihilant tout.

_Je ne crois qu'en la volonté du feu_, avait-il dit. _Nous n'avons pas les mêmes croyances._

Dans ses yeux, il y avait une haine telle qu'Hidan avait frissonné. Cette peur tapie au fond de lui-même avait rejailli, obscure et violente. Dans les yeux de celui qui avait eu raison de lui, il y avait la colère d'un mauvais dieu. Comme Jashin.

Le mauvais dieu n'était jamais le pire.

« Oh Jashin… Serais-tu encore vivant ? Serais-tu en lui… ? »

_Je te maudis_, avaient dit les yeux noirs. _Et je te hais comme jamais personne n'a pu te haïr. Ceci est ta tombe et tu crèveras éternellement, encore et encore, tu mourras, une fois après l'autre, pour ne jamais oublier tout le dégoût que je ressens pour toi._

Il avait baissé la tête, le contemplant de sa hauteur, et sa silhouette, baignée dans une lumière rougeâtre, avait frappé l'âme fervente d'Hidan. Cette même image que des années, peut-être des siècles plus tôt, il avait connu pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin vu Jashin, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon naïf. Il avait vu Jashin à travers cet homme qu'il avait croisé, dans une même lumière rouge, en fin de journée.

- Crois-tu au chaos ? avait-il demandé.

Hidan ne se rappelait plus son visage, mais c'était inutile. Jashin pouvait être n'importe qui. Et il l'avait vu.

- Le chaos, c'est la mort, non ?

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, ni tout à fait raison. Le chaos est la plus belle forme de vie. Car il n'y en a justement plus. Donc c'est la mort.

Hidan n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Il n'était qu'un jeune sot en quête d'une croyance immortelle.

- Le grand Jashin saura t'apporter la solution, mon grand. En t'ouvrant à lui, tu accèderas aux portes de l'éternel, où le vide absolu sera ton nouveau monde.

Dans les lueurs semblables au sang, Hidan avait chancelé, et dans les yeux sombres de l'homme était apparu cette cruelle lumière, l'éclat d'argent d'une lame mortelle. Hidan avait senti son cœur s'épanouir, se faire couper, et saigner devant ce regard magnifique. Il avait tendu la main et d'un seul mouvement, l'autre l'avait transpercé d'un coutelas.

- Regarde le sang… Regarde le chaos…

Et il avait regardé, fasciné, les gouttes s'éparpiller dans sa paume, descendant jusqu'à son poignet, son coude, coulant comme une petite rivière pourpre, brillant dans la lumière. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler, mélange de douleur et de bonheur car enfin il avait trouvé la paix intérieure, qui calmait cette tempête au fond de lui. La sensation intense du plaisir et de la souffrance intimement liés le convertit sur le champ.

Il ne revit jamais l'homme. Car Jashin ne se présentait qu'une seule fois devant chaque fidèle.

Il continua à prier pour le chaos et le sang. Chaque jour, il caressait cette cicatrice sur la main et l'ouvrait de nouveau avec une petite lame, juste pour administrer quelques gouttes au dieu. Il était heureux, pur. Jashin était un mauvais dieu, mais n'était pas le pire. Jashin était grand et l'aimait.

Il respecta tous les codes, un à un. Il parvint à l'épreuve suprême quand il dut supprimer un impur.

Ce fut sa mère.

Quand il lui ouvrit la gorge d'un seul geste alors qu'elle dormait, il n'eut pas une once de regret. Jamais cette femme n'avait voulu se convertir, ou même écouter son fils parler de Jashin. Peu importait. Il avait regardé le cadavre, avait regardé le sang. Jashin avait posé une main sur son épaule. Il était un élu, il le savait.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant…

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver décapité, du sang l'empêchant de respirer, la douleur parcourant toutes les parcelles de sa peau ? L'odeur de la terre, tout autour de lui, et le noir le plongeaient dans un effroi nouveau, tentateur et déstabilisant.

La dernière image était celle de ce garçon, brandissant sa cigarette et puis… l'explosion. Et enfin, cette silhouette sombre dans la lumière rouge, ces yeux noirs qui le dévoraient d'une haine froide et satisfaite.

_Ici et maintenant… c'est moi ton dieu…_

Et le mouvement des pierres, d'un coup, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Dans les dernières secondes où il avait pu entrevoir le jour, il fixa dans sa rétine l'image détestée avec délectation de ce ninja aux ombres, ce regard qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, qu'il n'avait croisé que chez Jashin.

Hidan avait vu. Le garçon était Jashin, il le comprenait maintenant. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve éternelle, une longue souffrance, une mort qui se répèterait à l'infini, tel l'anneau de Möbius. Car Jashin était grand, poserait une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule pour le féliciter de son courage et de sa pureté, qu'il ne le blâmerait pas, serait fier de lui car il l'aimait.

Dans l'obscurité, Hidan eut une lente exhalation douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il meure encore une fois, puis une autre. Le doute n'arrivait pas cependant pas à quitter son esprit. Il ne voyait plus rien, et l'odeur de la terre lui faisait mal, tandis qu'il demeurait privé de corps. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, des larmes qui provenaient des yeux qu'il ne possédait plus et qu'il était incapable d'effacer, ses mains écrasées sous les roches.

Dans la forêt des Nara, il y eut un long hurlement étouffé. Les cerfs, tout autour de l'éboulement, ne relevèrent même pas le museau.

Et de nouveau, le silence.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
